Dumbledore and that Stupid Snake
by exterminate24-7
Summary: DUMBLEDORE IS BACK FROM THE GRAVE. Luna is married to Draco. (There is some drapple references) Harry is dead Hermione is dead. The world is falling apart. NOt to mention Tonks is a Vampire... Yaaaaaaa (This is a AU)
1. Chapter 1

Luna woke up with a ravaging headache. Another dream that Harry was alive and they where all living well. Of course it was a dream. She wasn't happy. She was married to stupid Draco. Voldemort had won and everything else was dead. Only Ron and Lavender had survived. Snape married Bellatrix and had become a banker. Lavender and Ron where married. And Draco wouldn't shut up about that stupid apple. His father had forced them to get married against her will. Draco had not shut up about that apple and in return his father forced him to have a real life and get married. She hated their lives. Voldemort using humans as slaves. Bellatrix setting her house on fire. FOR THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK. Dang it was getting annoying. There were good days though days where the vampire Tonks came around days when Voldey and his Death gang didn't yell at her. Good days in general. Days when she didn't think of Neville or had flashes of memories of his death. Because out of all the things that had had to happen she didn't want him to be dead.

A flash of red in a dark corridor. Slash of blue by a grave. And suddenly a ara of fireworks came from Dumbledore's Grave. A quiet moan was heard and slowly a body arouse from the grave. A slight turn of the head to seee the pale eyes of Albus Dumbledore. A dead man living.

"I will avenge that man Voldemort for the pain he has caused" Dumbledores eyes flashed golden and slowly the man got out of his grave cloack bellowing and stormed away.

**Sorry for such a short chapter I have things to do and this was just the intro to what had happened. THX**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bellatrix. We musn't touch what isnt ours." Bellatrix slowly put the picture of Lily Potter.

"Why do you have pictures of Lily? Hmm?" She started get closer to him.

" Memories of the dead. They run my... Hate." Snape picked up the picture of Lily and shoved it in his bag. "Now run along Bellatrix. Go follow Voldemort on tumblr or something. He has no friends. So I wouldn't try Facebook. Stupid muggle invention anyways. Facebook." Snape walked out the door before apparating to the bank he worked at.

"Hello Draco." Luna stood by the table. It was fully set with breakfast."Hope you slept ordinarly good." She gave him a smile. "I see you still have that apple. Why do you carry it around so much?"

"Stupid Lovegood." He spat at her holding the apple closer to him. "I make my own life choices."

" I'm not stupid I'm a Ravenclaw. But I think you dont me brain capacity or interests. I think you mean remarks." He gave her a look of pure hatred. Luna just cocked her head to the side. "Am I right?"

"YES LUNA. YOU ARE." She straightened her head as he slammed the apple on the table. "Now shut up. Before I call the Death Eaters!" He sat down and started to eat not looking at Luna knowing she had scars and bruises from the Cruciatus Curse that the Death Eaters had put on her so many times before.

"I'm sorry. Ill just go." She said as she turned away.

Lavender held tighter to Ron as they sat in the tiny cabinet under the stairs.

"Ron Ron what was that?" Ron peeled her off him.

"I don't know just relax." He said. They had been hiding from the Death Eaters for the past year and this was the best they could manage. "Just be quieter OK?" He realized how scaried she was and held her hand. "We will be OK you understand?" they huddled tighter under the stairs as the footsteps of the death eaters came closer...

Dumbledore stood on a open field. Wind was blowing thru his beard and he didnt have a wand. Just his luck right. Looking around he can seen the ruins of hogwarts and it pains him. The once beautiful castle to ruins smothered in smoke and old curses. Picking up his long cloack he sets out. TO avenge the dead... Harry Potter.

-Ok so this took way to long because i didnt plan on continuing... BUT THEN I HAD A FOLLOWER.

So now you get another short chapter as we go back into school... Brilliant right? So I need Ideas so leave REVIEWS... Lots of spells coming your way... and maybe just maybe I will add some canons but thats up to your reviews Tell me your Ships and your OTPs and please please please tell me your Canons. THX FOR LOVING ME!lol you probably think im annoying.


End file.
